User blog:Blue2096/Leaving
I am now leaving Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki, I have enclosed a final letter for my legacy here. Dear whoever you are, --- In accordance with the closing of Pirates of the Caribbean Online, I have left Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki to find other and better adventures. My speedy leave was due to associated behavior that the wiki is now developing. I have been on here for about a year, but now, I say my final goodbyes. I had a fun adventure here at the wiki, but now it is time for that to end. In my final letter on the wiki, I will state several people who have gone above and beyond in friendship. These users have played their roles, and so deserve recognition for their friendship and works. Pirates Online *Dentface - Administrator, Friend Dentface is what you would expect him to be, a master of editing, and a legend at helping others. He has introduced me to new topics and exclusive things. He has shown utmost respect just for an average user, I salute you Dentface. *Mreepicllama - Friend Llama has always been there for me, supporting my calls, backing up my choices. He is a true supporter and team player, he shows undying loyalty and unmatched respect to his peers. Mre deserves a merit of achievement for his works. *X Jumper - Friend X Jumper has shown me the advanced ways of editing, and even more. He is a real contributor here at POTCO Wiki, and has shown that but his edits of faith and good will to keep the wiki accurate, and with updated information. X Jumper gets a badge for superior editing. *Dewey Decimal - Friend Last but not least, Dewey Decimal, Dewey has been a real friend for me. We share common interests, and know each other in a deeper layer than with the other users. Binded together to form a being of pure greatness, to reach our goals. Dewey Decimal deserves a Mark of Friendship. POTCO Switzerland Wiki *William Seasteel - Best Friend William, my brave-hearted leader has shown my the ways of strategic thinking, and politcal communication. He has taught me a large part of the skills I carry on to use in my life. He manages a country, as well as his career, social life, and far more aspects. He stands ready in the face of evil, and draws his sword for he is ready to vanquish his enemies and gain what he truly whats. *Matthew O'Malley - Best Friend When I was young, Matthew was there for me, he taught me and trained me to be an elite person in life. He has been my mentor and led me through dangerous times. When I have grown he betrayed me, and I betrayed him. We saw the damage cast upon the other, and re-united to perserve our great friendship we share. Matthew O'Malley is truly a wonderful person that changed my life forever. *John Glorybane (Deceased) - Eternal Friend Rest In Peace, John Glorybane. Died in real life on April 23rd 2013. *Joseph Coalsmythe - Best Friend Joseph Coalsmythe was my second father, he guided me through the path and courses of life and shown me the ways of a Coalsmythe. He taught me the basics and elements in human life, and showed me great leadership when I was just a young Minister. He taught me his fabulous business savory, and demonstrated how to manage life, and make it the way you want it to be. *Christopher Ironshot - Best Friend Christopher Ironshot wasn't around when I was just starting in my tracks, when he returned, he brought confidence, strength, and intelligence with him. He taught me about great honor, respect and loyalty, he is a true knight in my book. He shows the world that everything and everyone should be glorious, and have great repuations for what they have done. That everyone should be respected, no matter who or what they are in the world. *Reyes de Luz (Albert Spark) - Best Friend Reyes de Luz has always been a support, when he arrived, he was a Monarch of his time. Making all others tremble before his leadership and skills. He gathered the support of his peers, and taught me how to the same thing. He has shown true abilities through his work, and has dedicated it to legendary things. If you ask me about Reyes' rarity, he is more than just legendary, he's beyond the most legendary of legends, he is a true symbol of Humans. Sincerely, Blue2096 Also known As *Blue2095 *Blau Wolf XIII *The Blue Knight *Blue *Blau *The Infamous Knight *Raven *German *The SWTOR Lover *The SWTOR Hater With that said and done, I will answer a major question, I will be mainly working on http://strategy-empires.wikia.com/wiki/Strategy_Empires_Wiki. I welcome you to join, but it is not permitted you do. Category:Blog posts